The Queens Kiss
by pixieandthepea
Summary: This is the story of a normal girl with the most normal life: a loving family, a lot of friends and a boyfriend that would do anything for her. She knows there's something wrong with her life and maybe the owner of the most beautiful pair of Brown eyes will help her out.
1. Chapter 1

_**Little note: Obviously the characters don't belong to me. The song is called**_ **"Holy"** _ **by the Greek/Roman and whatever other goddess can she be**_ **king princess** _ **. If you haven't heard of her shame on you, she's an amazing singer. oh well, toodles!**_

* * *

What am i doing with my life?! I've the perfect life a lovely mum, lovely dad a lovely pain in the ass sister and a so,so lovely boyfriend, then why does it seem like i'm missing something?Like there's a piece of me that isn't here? Like I'm living in a lie, i slowly release the air that i didn't even noticed that i was holding and with a loud groan i get out of bed.

I stare into the room in the front of my double bed a tiny girl stares me back, her green eyes seem quite big comparing to the rest of her features.

I try to look presentable, combing my shoulder length hair- it's brown almost black that was spiking in every direction and lazily reach for my school uniform, the skirt looked too big and so did the shirt but, it's just school! where the girls are mean and the boys were silly, where the teachers are demanding and the food is kinda sucky...but in the end, it's just school!

Sleepily, I go downstairs and prepare to leave the house. I drink a tall glass of water like i always do every morning with some vitamins to then i will start looking for something to bite, a granola bar would do the trick and with that i slowly i get into the car.

It was cold today, so cold, humid and cloudy that i just didn't wanted to leave the house, when finished the small granola bar I just lay against the cold window where i observe the abstract clouds of condensation were form in front of my nose...it was cold!

I waited for what seemed years until a tall leggy blonde girl that i have the luck of calling sister, slides on the driver seat.

I just slightly move my head and groan **_"You're late!"_** to which she replies **_" I'm sorry, Alice. Emmett was struggling to fall asleep, i stayed with him, he wanted some company"_** i look at her by the corner of my eye **_" I know the type of "company" you're talking about!Hope mum didn't caught you, again!"_** to which she replies smirking **_"Well, i bet you do the same to Jazz, you just better at hiding that i am"_**.

I actually never did it, I didn't understood the appealing behind it, why and how girls would dare to send bold pictures of themselves to their current boyfriends. Jasper had implied that they would be more than welcome but i just never actually send it to him,nor he ever pushed me to, he was a gentleman. _'Poor little jazz and his blue balls'_ Emmett would say mockingly multiple times, it didn't really bothered me but i knew Jasper was getting quite irritated towards my apathy towards the situation. I just really didn't mind it, i was content, i was happy...I guess.

Trip towards the school was fine as it was made in silence. My eyes felt so heavy that everything surrounding me was just blurs of different colors, where green and brown were the main attraction and as soon Rosie parked the car, she jumps out of it, certainly to just go and deep throat her big 'bear looking' boyfriend that she was so proud of.

My sister was a proud girl, shes the oldest of us two so she tends to be very protective and caring. I always thought it would be complicated for her to find someone that would be able to give her everything she needed but Em (for sure!) was her perfect match with an equal big attitude and a bigger smile with a heart that could love and appreciate all of what Rosie was.

I take a deep breath and sight while getting out of the car, I was then hit by the musky smell of rain and the earthy notes that the trees around us had, it was a rather delicious smell that compensated for the annoying coldness of the morning, a second thing hits me, this time is not a smell but a person, quickly am embarrassed by a strong but lean arms that pulled me to his muscly chest, a soft kiss was placed on my cheek and a little smile appear on my lips _**"Hey Jasper, how are you feeling this morning?"**_ his chest shakes and a little giggle reaches my ears, a warm deep chocolate smell involves me, it smelled so good, I wouldn't mind staying here instead of getting into one of those cold, boring classroom _**"I'm alright Ali, slept quite well actually! But i bet my night wasn't as good as theirs!"**_ he says while using his chin to point towards Rosie and Em devouring each other, Ems hand was dangerously too low on her ass to be ONLY touching it...oh well.

 _ **"I doubt that anybody had it to be fair!"**_ i say to then turn to my dear sister and say **_"Rose, common! First period is the only class I've with you!Don't spoil it for me."_** they separate with a massive grin in their faces.

 _ **"Let's go, daisy!"**_ she calls and with a low groan i kiss jasper cheek and start moving towards the classroom. As we got there, it wasn't that full so, i started scrolling throughout Instagram hoping to find anything worth my time. Rosey was seating next to me, probably wondering if Em really went to class or just skipped, i knew how much she disliked when he did it.

 _ **"He will go to class, Rose"**_ i assure her, she gives me a slight nod and says _**"How do you know?"**_ and i reply _**"I just do"**_ and then our conversation was a suddenly interrupted when a turmoil starts in the back of the classroom, some exciting squeals by the girls and some pleased moans from the boys that it made me cringe _ **"What is it?"**_ I ask Angela that is seating behind me, she gives me a small smile and says " **_Oh, don't worry about it!Its just this really popular singer that is coming to Port Angels for a concert, apparently you don't need a ticket!Just be there early and they let you in"_** , _**"Oh! How odd!"**_ I say, to which she replies very excited _**"That's Purple Queen for you! She's always doing this kinda of things! She hits you a few hours before the show and as soon it fills up the bouncer blocks the entry, so it's really a question of timing"**_.

Rose and I gave it each other a look, we didn't know who she was but it sounded really nice of her to do it so, if only to get more people to get to know her music. _ **" You should totally come with us! Mike,Eric,Jessica and I have been waiting for her to come here! I've heard that her music sends you to another universe!"**_ she smiles brightly to me, her puppy eyes were irresistible, there was no way i would be able to say no _ **"Alright!Alright! Rose and I will show up!".**_

Rose grunts next to me i knew she wasn't very excited about it, not because the whole music thing because she would see it as a challenge but the trip to Port Angels was a couple hours it self, but for certain she wouldn't ever choose a place closer to Forks( We didn't had big venues enough to held a concert, at least, only dinners and tiny bars covered in clouds of cigar smoke and pungent smell of alcohol) but, with a single look, I could see she was curious about it, plus it would mean that she could be with Em after school without feeling like she was doing things behind our parents back, because in the end of the day, if Rosie goes to a nightclub, there's no way there won't happen something utterly annoying, my sister was hot, mum and dad wouldn't let us go without some kind of 'manly shield' which I believed to be idiotic, like my brown belt and a good can of pepper spray wouldn't do the trick.

The rest of the day went fast. At lunch time Jasper tried to kiss me, not that he wasn't supposed to do being my boyfriend and all but it started to unsettle me a bit, i knew that's was he was supposed to do what we were supposed to do, as boyfriend and girlfriend, but kissing jazzie now seemed forced.

Around seven-ish, I started getting ready. I didn't know what to wear but by eight, had decided on a black dress with little daisies all over it that hugged my curves just right, it was a bit childish but it also gave me a kinda edgy cutie that I like to identify with,my hair was messy as always and my make up was darker than usual but kept minimal, i finally left my room not before giving a last look at my outfit, this was the best it would get. Oh well. I finally entered the kitchen and started looking for something to bite while i waited for Rosie and 13 million years after, 14 cheesy twist sticks and my lipstick gone, she shows up wearing a tight red silk shirt and Black pair of jeans everything so skin tight that i was already seeing someone loosing a tooth tonight.

Emmett picked us up on his jeep, not the comfy-est car in the world but definitely needed! Rosie would never allow him to drive her precious BMW and we all knew that Rosie liked her drink.

Jasper opens the back door for us, swiftly sitting in the back with me while letting my dear sister in the front, so then start a whole snogging session with her boyfriends face. _**"You look stunning tonight, Ali!"**_ Jasper whisper at my hear, making me slightly tense and give him a tense smile _**"I think i will be in trouble!"**_ i just give him a shrug and kiss on his cheek, it was nice of him anyway.

The drive was quite pacific, Jasper was keeping a light conversation flowing while Em stripped Rose with his eyes. all of the sudden feel Jazz hand on my thigh rubbing and what he thought it would relax me or by him slowly moving it upwards my middle trying to make me jump on him it just made me grab his hand and just give him an uneasy smile and lace our fingers together, he gives me a small kiss on the lips and brings our hands to his mouth here he kisses it, i could see in his eyes that he was hurt, but i couldn't really care i mean i did, but i didn't wanted to be touched in front of my big sister! That's just wrong...

We got there and as soon we found a parking space we were on! Rose and i laced our arms together and enter the club, it was horribly crowded and immediately we weren't pleased. Boys stared at Rosie' cleavage, Emmett shooting death glares and jasper trying to pull me to his chest.

I groan, this would've been so much easier without the boys! We went straight to the bar and grabbed myself some whiskey and coke, it was nice and strong just like i liked it. The stage wasn't big at all, just enough for a set of drums, bass and a guitar one in each corner. I take a sip of my drink and i see the people surrounding me, they all very excited... "Ali!HERE!" i heard Rose yelling and screen trough the crowd until i spotted her in the corner slightly higher than Emmett which meant she was on top of something. I fought against the current and got to them, Rosie actually looked excited for the concert and that made excited too, swiftly jump on the little stool that she was standing.

I had a great view of my surroundings, Jazz was standing in front me forming a barrier between me the floor and the world.

They then turn the the lights off and slowly the musicians make their way trough the stage, there's whistles going and all the sudden cords fill the nightclub and then I hear **"I got no time no..."** and i swear that by that moment i could only listen to her voice, melodic sweet, alluring and then the lights were on and i could only look at her face. She was beautiful.

Her brown hair cascaded around her delicate heart shaped face, her dark sparkling brown eyes looked like she was up for no good and if there was any doubts, her marvelous wet lips just took them away. She definitely was up for no good.

As i delineate her figure with my eyes felt everything get hot around me, my legs started to shake a wave of lust drowned every single thought of my, i could only see how her white tank top hugged her breasts, my mouth gets dry when I could notice that she wasn't wearing a bra, with her nipples almost showing and i couldn't breath when i noticed the outline of a piercing on the right one. My mind was blank, I could appreciate how her dark culottes allowed her to move freely but still draw her so perfect perky ass.

I didn't know what was happening to me, when she finally reached the chorus **"Honey, on your knees when you look at me/I'm dressed like a fucking queen and you're begging, "please"/I rule with the velvet tongue/And my dress undone/And I'll get you lost but I'm having fun/Holy, holy, holy, yeah/Holy, holy, holy, holy"** i could feel my cheeks burn, my core got tight and i could feel my underwear completely soaked.I din't fully comprehend what was happening to me.

Rosie wasn't even paying attention, she was just sipping her gin and tonic and kissing Emmett in order to keep him quiet about the dirty looks that other horny teenagers were giving her. Jasper looked uncomfortable, giving me some questionable looks with his arms crossed in front of him, he wasn't happy about something but, in that moment, i spotted Angela in the front row and me being, well me, I decided that I wanted to see Angela. I push through the sea of people to finally reach the metal bars, when all the sudden i end up being squish against it. At point is was barely able to breath, Angie pulls me to her side and keeps other at bay, enough for me to be able to take some small breaths and try to regain control over my heartbeat and the ring in my ears but, as i finally compose myself, I look to the stage and see that she's crouched right in front of me and the understand why i was squeezed against those silly barriers, i could see a slight sign of concern in her beautiful brown eyes but as soon i was able to identify it, it was gone, she gave me a crocked smile and a wink getting up and going back to dance with the guitarist, but i was frozen, she noticed me and in those 2 seconds i felt like i hadn't felt even. I wanted her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Little note: I hate the name i gave to the singer. If any of you is good with names, please help?**  
 **I'm also thinking at writing on Bellas POV. Any thoughts on that too?**

I couldn't stop staring. My mouth was dry and my heartbeat was so fast that i could hear it, she was something else. i think that's the expression you use when you not sure what word you would use that was enough to describe the wave of lust that crashed all over me, i just stand there looking at her feeling absurd that i desire for someone that i didn't knew, for a singer. How cliche is that!? That a singer that probably flirts with everyone is able to make my heart skip a beat when the boy I was with for 3 years wasn't ever able to do it.

The concert dragged for me that moment on. I could only look at her, admire how her eyes sparkle, how her nose wrinkle while singing how her body moved at the rhythm of the music. i couldn't even listen to what she was saying. I believe that my brain just stopped working after what happened. All the sudden i feel a hand around my wrist, in a very tight grip when i look to who the hands belong to a pair of piercing blue eyes stare at me, with tiny speckles of anger. i think i poke the pulls me trough the mass wave of people towards the exit "Are you out of your mind?" he asks waving his hands around "why did you run away?You could've gotten hurt!", i growl back at him, 'I DO NOT NEED A BABYSITTER' I scream mentally, but apparently i forgot to use my words, in a swift motion i just hit him with my shoulder while I go back into the crowd and look for Rose, leaving him behind, probably fuming.

It was normal for us to get cross with each other. we wanted different things in life. He wanted me to be calm and collected, I was everything less. I was extremely quirky, dork and energetic, couldn't stand routine and predictable situations, i loved to stay home and read and talk with Dora and Scampi but at the same time didn't go out and just explore the woods around the house or go down to La Push and get drunk and go skinny dipping. I liked to be two sides of a coin, being able to enjoy both sides of life. I think that also applies to my sexuality, I always saw it to be very fluid, why couldn't i find both genders hot? Always felt that more than anything it was important for me to connect with then person, to fell the tingles in every nerve, to forget there's anyone else in the room and want to have some hot, sweaty and torrid sex with each other. I didn't really cared with the whole definition or silly boxes people try to put you.

To be fair, I've only had relationships with boys, i blame it on my awkwardness on flirting. Every time i tried my luck with the ladies they never really believed that i would be interested on them. They first reaction would be "You can't be gay" and that would just make my head in. I had my fare share of kissing but they never intended to pursuit a relationship with me. Maybe it was the kind of girls i was attracted to. Maybe i really didn't really look gay enough, like they would say. But how would they explain my irrevocable attraction to the girl singing in that stage, how would they explain how fast my heart was beating, how dizzy i felt and how much i just wished to drop on my knees and adore her body. A hand lays on my shoulder and i freeze.

How long have i been looking to the fire exit? " Are you alright, Ali?" Rose asked, i immediately relaxed, at least it wasn't Jasper "Yes Rosie, just had a slight row with Jazz. He was acting all controlling" I explain the situation and she says while looking like i was a child " You over reacted a little bit, Al!", " I did not! He's controlling! I didn't wanted to come anyway!" Rose gasps, probably not expecting this words coming out of my mouth and with all the honestly neither did i, usually tended to be very pacific in particular with Jazz. "That was harsh, Daisy!" She warns me and i knew it was "You probably should talk with him about it!", "I will, I will" i promise " Why you here anyway? Not that i will complain have the attention of my sister for a change, but you and Em seem like you were having fun on your own!" i say with a chuckle, i didn't wanted to make a big deal out of it. It was normal for them to kiss, they were very touchy feel-y. "I was looking for you, Jasper said that you didn't seem to want him around and asked if i could try and 'put some sense in your head' i thought he was exaggerating like he tends to do, but he definitely was right on something, you don't seem to happy to be around him!". I take a deep breath and nod at her "I will talk with him Later" and with that promise we hand by hand went to dance floor and now that the concert was over, the music changed.

A deep electronic beat starts playing, making us jump and grind against each other. Most of the time i was Rose shield against boys, until Emmett decided to join in, pulling my sister strongly against his groin and Jasper was in front of me, his eyes shining and me being sweaty and a bit happy didn't mind it. Just move my body side to side, tracing my curves with my hands, pulling my short hair away front my slightly damp neck, a pair of small hands hold me by my waist, a sultry aroma around, small sparkles were form where her fingers touched me, even trough the dress. It felt good and incredible right. Our bodies were moving together, her hands still holding my waist were making us move slower, more sensually. The air all the sudden was dense, my breath was erratic, my knees were struggling. I could feel the persons breath on my neck. Warm, with the slight smell of whiskey and cinnamon. It was just us in there, the music had lowered, only the beat was constant pairing with the deep breaths hitting me in consistent waves connected directly to my center, making me pull cover to the body. "Careful, my little daisy. I think you upsetting some people" says an husky but still very feminine voice, i recognize it immediately, making me open my eyes and get slapped with reality, Jasper was upset i could see in his eyes, could also notice that he was breathing heavily possibly a bit turn on.

A tiny hand that was in my waist slowly moved up, almost caressing my body, originating slight shivers all the way up, to where pushed my hair to the said and deposit a kiss on the side of my neck, it was like a wave of cold water washed over me and at the same time had fire streaming trough my veins. "See you around!" she said and leaves getting engulfed by the sea of people around us, i turn around to only see her dark mahogany hair, i look back to only then notice rose staring at me with a smirk in her face and Em had his mouth open so big that almost reached the floor "What? Can't a person dance?" I say trying to push to the side the awkward situation "You can! Just remember me to bring a camera next time, that was hot!" "Rosie!" Em and I scream at the same time, she laughs and wiggles her shoulders "It was!" she defends her self.

We leave not long after to the 'incident', mostly because it still played in my brain and i just couldn't push it to the side. How did that girl have so much control over me? We had some kind of magnetic pull. Hand't ever felt something like that. The trip back passed flying, quiet and warm, no one daring to make any noise if not lowly sing the lyrics of some pop song playing in the radio. In a flash Emmett stops the car and without making any noise we get out of the car, Rosie kisses her boyfriend and Jasper kisses my forehead and when i say "Jasper, I-" he interrupts me, giving me a small smile and softly says "Tomorrow", my tummy is in a turmoil immediately, I was nervous and with that he gets to front seat where rose was seated and after another kiss between my sister and her boyfriend the departure.

Rose turns at me and smiles "Well, that was eventful!", "I can say so!","So does that mean you finally accept that you like girls?", i look at her dumb fully "What do you mean? I never said i didn't liked them!", "Yes, true. But you never said you did!" She protests, i grin at her and say " Not everyone needs to have a big coming out story, Rose!", she sticks her tongue out "What about Jasper?", "What about him?", she growls a bit out of exasperation " What will you with him? Are you still in love with him? Or are you breaking up?", I knew this was going to happen. "I don't know. I love him, but i'm not really in love him, i guess...i don't know.", she sights, and puts her hand on my shoulder, squeeze it a bit and says "I think you should break up with him. It's only fair!".She was right and sympathetically Rose pushes us in direction of the front door.

As soon we got in each of us walked to their room and smiled at each other before getting in. I was completely lost in thought. I had to break up with him. oh dear!


End file.
